Gayuma
by BlackRain105
Summary: Dalawang taong nagmamahalang tunay. Isang taong nag-seselos. Isang pang-eengkanto ng mangkukulam. Pagkabigo sa pag-ibig. Totoo nga ba na kayang madaig ng tunay na pag-ibig ang lahat ng bagay? O di kaya'y manaig ang puwersa ng kadiliman? HIATUS


Grabe! Unang beses kong mag-publish sa FF.N ng tagalog na kwento! Sana magustuhan ng mga Pilipino diyan! Oo nga pala, pag-pasensyahan niyo na din ang tagalog ko. Purong pinoy ako pero hindi ako gaanong bihasa sa Filipino eh. Sorry naman!

Kailanman ay hindi mapupunta sa akin ang Card Captor Sakura.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Ah! Good morning, Syaoran!" ang bati ng masayahing si Sakura.

"G-good morning din, S-saku-r-ra." Ang sagot naman ni Syoaran habang namula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

"Syaoran? Okay ka lang? Masama ba pakiramdam mo? Ba't ka namumula?" lumapit sa kanya si Sakura at inilagay ang kamay sa noo kaya lalong namula si Syaoran.

"O-okay lang ak-ko. Si-sige! Mauna n-na ako sa'yo!" ang sabi ni Syaoran sabay karipas ng takbo patungo sa mga silid aralan.

Naiwan si Sakura na nakatayo doon habang nakatitig sa tumatakbong anyo ni Syaoran. Nakakunot ang kanyang noo at halatang takang-taka siya sa mga pangyayari. Natauhan si Sakura ng marinig niya ang bell ng paaralan.

"Aah! Late na ako! Lagot ako kay Teacher!" kanyang isinigaw habang nagmamadaling pumunta sa kanyang silid.

+ G a Y u M a +

Isang magandang babae ang naglalakad patungo sa kanyang silid. Mayroon siyang blonde na buhok na diretsong diretso at umaabot hanggang sa kanyang likod at may bangs din siya na natatakpan ang kanyang itim na mga mata. Lahat ng lalaki ay napalilingon sa kanya sa tuwing madadaanan niya sila. Sa loob loob naman niya ay lumalaki ang kanyang pride sa kanyang taglay na kagandahan.

Tumigil siya sa harapan ng pintuan ng Pangkat 2-A kung saan nag-unahan ang mga lalaki na buksan ang pintuan para sa kanya. Nginitian niya ang mga ito at nag pasalamat bago siya tuluyang pumasok sa silid. Halata sa mga kilos niya na hindi ito galing sa kanyang puso ngunit walang pakialam ang mga lalaki sapagkat pinansin sila ng kanilang 'Reyna'.

Napatigil siya at naghanap ang kanyang mga mata. Kuminang ang kanyang mga mata ng makita niya ang kanyang hinahanap, isang gwapong lalaking nakaupo sa may bintana at nakatulala: si Syaoran Li.

Sinuklay niya ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang mala-gintong buhok, ngumiti at lumakad ng sobrang arte papalapit sakanya.

"Hi, Syaoran!" ang bati nito.

"Huh? Ah! Hidaka." Sagot nito na tila naiwan pa ang kalahati ng kanyang utak sa langit.

Napasimangot ang babae ng kaunti dahil tinawag siya ni Syaoran sa kanyang apelyido at hindi sa kanyang pangalan.

"Syaoran naman eh! Diba sabi ko sa'yo? Azumi na lang ang itawag mo sa akin! Hindi mo kailangang maging pormal!" ang pilit naman nitong si Azumi.

Napa sweatdrop na lang si Syaoran sa sinabi nito. 'Ano ba naman ito. Eh, hindi naman kami ganun ka-close pero gusto niya iyon ang itawag ko sa kanya. Hay naku naman oh!'

"Ah, eh, ganun ba. Pasensiya ka na. Hindi kasi ako sanay eh." Ang palusot niya.

"Pero, ba—" naputol ang sinasabi ni Azumi ng tumunog ulit ang bell. Magsisimula na ang klase.

"Sige, ha, Syaoran. Usap na lang ulit tayo mamaya, ha?" sabay kindat at punta sa kanyang upuan.

Napailing na lang si Syaoran sa kanyang sarili. Napatalon siya ng biglang bumukas ng pabagsak ang pintuan. Lumingon siya at nakita niya ang isang hinihingal na Sakura. Lumilingon siya sa kaliwa't kanan na parang may hinahanap bago siya nagbuntong hininga.

"Haay, salamat naman at wala pa si Teacher." Bulong nito sa sarili.

May naramdaman siyang kamay sa kanyang ulo at bigla siyang kinabahan. Tumingin siya sa kanyang likuran at nakita ang kanyang adviser sa nakangiti sa kanya.

"Aba, Sakura! Good morning, sa iyo! Pwede bang dumaan?" pabiro niyang sinabi.

Napatawa na lang si Sakura na halatang pilit at binigyan ng ispasyo and kanyang guro.

"Pa-pasensiya na p-po, S-sir Terada!" sabi niya.

"O sige na, Kinomoto, maupo ka na sa upuan mo."

"A-ah. O-opo, Sir!" sabay pagmamadali niyang pagpunta sa kanyang upuan.

Tumayo na si Sir Terada sa harapan ng buong klase. Nilapag niya ng mga bitbit niya sa mesa bago niya binati ang kanyang mga estudyante.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Sir Terada!"

"Okay, attendance muna..."

+ G a Y u M a +

"Waah! Akala ko talaga papagalitan ako ni Sir kanina!" ang pag mumukmok ni Sakura sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Ano ka ba, Sakura? Hindi naman ganun si Sir Terada, eh. Ang bait kaya niya!" paninigurado ng kaibigan niyang may raven na buhok.

"Kahit na ba, Tomoyo! Alam mo naman si Sir, hindi natin kayang hulaan kung ano gagawin niya. Diba, Naoko?"

"Oo, ang bagay nga na saying sa kanya ay, 'Expect the unexpected.'" Sagot ng kaibigan niyang may salamin.

"Sabagay..." ang bulong ni Tomoyo.

"Aah! Wag na nga natin pag usapan 'yan! Change topic! Hmm... Ano ba maganda?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Uuy! Nakabili nga pala ako ng bagong libro kahapon galing sa 'International Bookstore'!" hirit ni Naoko.

"Talaga? Tungkol saan naman?" ang tanong ni Sakura, halatang nananabik.

"Ano ba naman yan, Sakura. Parang hindi mo ako kaibigan."

"Hah? Bakit naman?"

"Hindi mo alam kung tungkol saan ang binili kong libro! Parang hindi mo naman ako kilala."

"A-ah! Hindi sa ganun, Naoko! Ah, eh, kasi, ano—"

"Naoko, wag ka namang ganyan kay Sakura. Baka himatayin siya, sige ka!" ang sabat ni Tomoyo.

Napatawa na lamang si Naoko habang naka simangot si Sakura.

"Oo na, oo na, sorry na." Sabi ni Naoko. Tiningnan niya si Sakura habang nakangiti. "Ano pa ba ang bibilhin kong libro kundi isang Horror book?"

Kinilabutan si Sakura at tumaas ang kanyang balahibo. "H-horror ba 'k-kamo?" tanong niya.

Tumawa ng mahinhin si Tomoyo at tumingin kay Sakura, kumikinang ang mga amethyst nitong mata. "Sakura naman, hindi ka pa ba nasasanay kay Naoko?"

Dahandahang umiling si Sakura at natawa na lamang ang mga kaibigan niya.

"Hay naku, Sakura. Uwi na nga lang tayo!" sumbat ni Tomoyo

Tumango si Sakura at Naoko at nag tungo na sila sa kanikanilang tahanan.

+ G a Y u M a +

Isang babaeng may taglay na pulang buhok ay nakapikit at halatang nagbibigay ng matinding konsentrasyon sa kanyang ginagawa. Siya ay nakasuot ng dark violet na cloak at marami siyang suot na ginintuang palamuti sa katawan, lalo na sa kanyang mga braso.

"Imak gn kadiliman, yagib om aynakas ang lahamamgap na gn aynak ninanais omatam. Dinggin om gna gnika lasad oh imak, ta mag aalay imak sa oyi gn anu mang gnoyi nais."

Matapos niya sabihin ang mga salitang iyon, iminulat niya ang kanyang mata at ipinakita na ito ay kulay pilak at kinuha niya ang isang bote na naglalaman ng kulay puting likido at saka ibinuhos sa panyo na ipinrisenta sa kanya ng dalagang may dilaw na buhok. Binuhusan niya din ang litrato ng isang lalaking nagtataglay ng tsokolateng kulay ng buhok.

"Garantisado ba ang epekto nito?"

"Oo. Pagkagising na pagkagising niya sa Araw ng mga Puso, ikaw lamang ang nasa kanyang puso't isipan."

"Kung ganon ay ipapaubaya ko na sa'yo ang lahat. Nagtitiwala ako sa iyo."

Umalis na ang dalaga at iniwan ang babae. Nag-buntong hininga ang babae at saka minasahe ang sumasakit na ulo. Muli niyang tinignan ang litrato ng lalaki at makikita mo ang lungkot at pagsisisi sa kanyang mukha.

"Patawad."

+ G a Y u M a +

Umupo si Yuri sa kanilang sofa, hawak hawak ang telepono at agad pinidot ang mga numerong kabisadong kabisado na niya.

"_Hello?"_

"Rihito? Si Yuri ito. Nagawa ko na!"

"_Ang alin?"_

"Ano ka ba? Yung gayuma! Yung sinasabi niyong ritwal para mahalin na ako ni Syaoran! Pinuntahan ko yung sinasabi niyong lugar kanina at nakipag-kontrata ako sa babae doon. Sabi niya, mapapasaakin na si Syaoran! At eksaktong sa Araw ng mga Puso nakatapat umepekto ang gayuma!"

"_Ganun ba? Masaya ako para sa'yo Yuri! Sana magtagumpay ang binabalak mo."_

"Sana nga. Sayang naman ang ibinayad ko sa babaeng iyon kung mabibigo siya. –tawa- Sige, yun lang naman gusto kong sabihin sa'yo. Kailangan ko lang ng shock-absorber."

"_Buti naman at naalala mo pa ako. –tawa-"_

"-tawa- Sige, babay na. Salamat sa pakikinig."

"_Walang anuman. Bye."_

+ G a Y u M a +

Tinitigan ni Rihito ang teleponong nasa kamay niya, umulit sa kanyang isipan ang usapan nila ng kanyang kaibigan kani-kanina lamang. Hindi siya makapaniwalang gagawin iyon ni Yuri para lamang mahalin siya ni Syoaran. Wala na siyang pakialam kahit na hindi totoo ang pagmamahal na ipapadama sa kanya ng lalaki. Sumimangot si Rihito dahil kaibigan niya si Syaoran at nirerespeto niya ito.

_Patawarin mo ako, Syaoran. Lumaban ka, 'wag mong hayaan na ang isang simpleng ritwal ang magpatibok sa iyong puso. Lumaban ka._

.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Ayan! Tapos na! Matagal ko na itong ginawa pero hindi ko lang talaga ma-i-post kasi alam kong isa nanaman ito sa mga proyektong hindi ko matatapos. Sa sobra ba namang daming kailangan gawin ngayon, hay naku. Buhay nga naman, parang life. XD Sana nagustuhan niyo ito! Iniaalay ko ito sa aking kaibigan, hindi ko lang talaga mabanggit ang kanyang ngalan. ;)) Sana'y mag-iwan kayo ng review! Salamat!


End file.
